Ese hombre no se toca
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: ¿Quién se creía ese remedo lacónico de mujer como para coquetear tan descaradamente con Draco? Su Draco. Merecía la muerte sólo por tal aberración.


**¿A quién le pertenecen los personajes? **A J.K.R

**Track inspirador: **Tal y como el nombre lo indica, la canción _Ese hombre no se toca _me inspiró profundamente. Es una canción ochentera cuyo cover usan en un musical llamado _Mentiras. _Se los recomiendo.

**Advertencias: **Es probable, casi seguro, que exista OoC. No me odien por ello.

**Notas de secretos**

Hace mucho que quería sacar este escrito, pero no quedaba a mi completo parecer. Ahora, tras varias modificaciones, espero que haya quedado mejor (por lo menos ya me gusta). Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Ese hombre no se toca**

Memorias de un secreto~

Pisaba mucho más fuerte de lo habitual, haciendo resonar el tacón de su zapatilla contra el suelo de piedra de la Sala Común. ¡Estaba furiosa, totalmente fuera de sí a causa de la indignación! Deseaba sembrar en el suelo su ira y, por qué no, imaginar cómo el rostro de aquella rubia estúpida y resbalosa quedaba justo debajo de su suela. Era lo menos que se merecía esa mustia, arrastrada, zorra, fácil… ¿Quién se creía ese remedo lacónico de mujer como para coquetear tan descaradamente con Draco? _Su _Draco. Merecía la muerte sólo por tal aberración.

Se tumbó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la abandonada Sala y estrujó de mala gana un ejemplar de _El Profeta,_ dedicándose a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuese la vorágine de la boca de su estómago. Necesitaba concentrar todas sus fuerzas en vomitar todo el veneno que tenía guardado en ese momento. Quería, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, corromperse en silencio con todo el rencor que el apellido Greengrass le profería y retorcerse en la llama de sus celos malsanos. Rechinó los dientes en silencio y apretó las hojas que en mala hora habían caído en sus manos, al tiempo que su cabeza elucubraba maneras cada vez más ingeniosas para acabar con Astoria y su sonrisa prepotente y ampulosa. ¡Ah, cómo detestaba a esa maldita!

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Pansy, querida? — escuchó la aterciopelada voz del motivo de su odio desde el otro lado de la estancia, aproximándose.

Pero qué pregunta más insensata e inoportuna, ¿es que acaso el descaro y en cinismo acababan de llegar a la cúspide de su propia capacidad? Eso rayaba en una total falta de clase, claro, que esa gata en celo no parecía más que dispuesta a restregarse en la cara de Draco. Qué clase y qué protocolo podía poseer…

Parkinson se limitó a ignorar, con toda la mancillada dignidad que conservaba, el comentario y siguió leyendo – o fingiendo leer – indiferente_._ No tenía caso siquiera fijar sus atenciones en una ofrecida como ésa. Estaba segura de que, si la ignoraba con suficiente aplomo, ella sola se daría cuenta de que no era bien recibida. Porque, como era de esperarse, la morena jamás se parearía con una _calienta-calderos _de semejante calaña_. _

— No me digas que estás _celosa_…— volvió a la carga la menor de las Greengrass, enfatizando la última palabra y vapuleándose con cierta crueldad ante sus ojos, cual ofidio a punto de devorar a su presa, dando por sentado un bocado que todavía no tenía. Pero los ánimos de Pansy estaban demasiado álgidos como para tolerar alguna muestra de ámpulas semejante. No le daría el gusto a la de ojos verdes de aplastarla ni de irritarla. Volteó a mirarla con una nada disimulada lascivia.

Posó sus gélidos y oscuros ojos en su recién adquirida enemiga acérrima, y sin pestañear siquiera, la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Sonrió de medio lado con soberbia, dejando escapar un poco de sarcasmo con su gesto. ¿Celosa ella? ¿Cómo podía esa rubia sin cerebro a atribuir su actitud a la envidia? Era algo totalmente fuera de toda cuestión. Porque Pansy _sí _era una mujer y no una lambiscona que se le restregaba a _su_ Draco sin pudor alguno. ¡Qué estupidez!

—_Es evidente que toda la clase y los modos los heredó Daphne_— pensó mientras se colocaba un mechón de la negra melena tras la oreja con cierto aire de superioridad.

Era más que evidente que para la más joven no había quedado ni rastro de elegancia. Poseía un cruel sentido de la vanidad, que rayaba groseramente en la megalomanía y que pocas veces se escondía, logrando que de su lengua viperina emanara ponzoña mal encubierta. Torpe y displicente, sin reducir un ápice su jactancia. Indigna de una serpiente real…

—¿Tan necesitada estás de atención? Qué lástima me das, Astoria.

Notó cómo el entrecejo rubio se fruncía un poco, antes de dejar escapar un bufido altanero. Se le recrudeció el odio por aquella insolente y ampulosa criatura, sin embargo tenía que aparentar calma y controlarse lo suficiente como para no lanzarla de cara a la chimenea.

—Estás resentida, no sirve de nada que quieras aparentarlo. A mí no puedes engañarme— soltó de improviso la menor, perdiendo un poco la jovialidad y elevando el cuello como pavorreal.

Pansy crispó los puños al lado de su cuerpo, valiéndose del periódico para ocultar su gesto irracional. Cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo le exigía sacar su varita y deformarle el rostro y ponerle el cabello azul a la estúpida pretenciosa que tenía enfrente. Ya le mostraría, y vaya de qué manera, que Draco Malfoy era terreno prohibido. Era total y completamente suyo.

Un gesto de asco se dibujó en su cara. La tensión comenzaba a impregnar el aire, caldeando más los ánimos, que iban _in crescendo._

—¿Resentida? No te confundas, que las zorras como tú no me causan envidia—se puso de pie, dispuesta a encararla frente a frente. Ya no tenía ni rastro de la paciencia que se había esforzado por mostrar al principio. Era momento que también ella demostrara quién era y peleara por lo suyo. Por su dignidad, por su buen nombre, por su autoproclamado derecho de propiedad sobre Draco Malfoy. Porque, por mucho que se retorciera en insultos y evocaciones a la muerte de la rubia, jamás – como cualquier mujer que se jacte de su condición– demostraría su debilidad frente al enemigo.

_"Una y van cero"_

— Pues, a mí Malfoy me toca más que a ti. Aunque claro, con la cara de perra callejera que te cargas no es de sorprender— una sonrisa triunfal se asomó por el rostro de Greengrass.

_ "Una y va una"_

Un bufido por parte de la otra, semejante al de un toro, fue lo único que se escuchó. Estaba segura de que si le lanzaba un Cruciatus nadie se enteraría… pero no. Tenía que serenarse. No le daría el placer a Astoria de verla perder el aplomo… Se colocó la túnica y rebuscó su varita, considerando las formas de encubrir un _Avada Kedavra _y hacerlo parecer un accidente desventurado. Ya la usaría si se volvía completamente indispensable.

—No creo que sea por eso, tu fama de puta te precede, _querida mía_— hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, saboreando el regusto de la ironía en el paladar y sintiendo cómo la boca de su estómago se contraía en una clara muestra de odio.

—Pues, qué raro. Tú tienes la insignia de ser _golfa_ _de todos_ y no se cansó de ti hasta mucho después— la ponzoñosa sonrisa de Astoria volvió a hacerse presente, dando lugar a una retorcida mueca despectiva—Vamos…ya dilo, Parkinson. Sé que te estás pudriendo por dentro sólo de imaginarte cómo los brazos de Draco me estrechaban y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Será porque soy más mujer que tú...

El comentario logró que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran con odio mientras separaba la mano del bolsillo. Esa estúpida no valía siquiera uno de sus hechizos, aunque ganas no le faltasen. Estaba terriblemente molesta, fatalmente irritada y autodestructivamente celosa por las palabras de Astoria y por la imagen de su adorado Draco subiéndole la falda en una de las aulas desocupadas: Sí, no podía negárselo a sí misma. Estaba ardiendo en el fuego helado de los celos en su fuero interno_. _Por supuesto, tenía todavía suficiente orgullo como para esconderlo de la _femme fatale _que amenazaba con arrastrar a_ su_ egocéntrico rubio de su lado.

—Mujer no es igual que mujerzuela, que si no, sí me ganabas. No eres más que una golfilla cualquiera.

La mueca de suficiencia de la menor se evaporó por un instante, dejándola descolocada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_Dos y va una"_

—Eres una estúpida. No te resignas a que él me prefiera a mí... A que me _desee_ más que a ti. Pero, ¿sabes? Él me dijo que conmigo siente lo que jamás siente contigo, que eres una frígida incapaz siquiera de excitarlo—Astoria estaba fuera de sí, irritada por las respuestas de su interlocutora, emanando hiel por los jades que tenía. Sabía que a la otra le dolía, que se retorcía con cada puñalada que le profería. Saboreó abiertamente el último golpe que asestaría, sabiendo que la destrozaría y con un canturreo, finalizó su frase—…Por eso él va a ser mío. Te lo voy a quitar.

La morena comenzaba a sentir cómo sus labios temblaban discretamente, amenazando con lanzar todo el veneno que tenía guardado. Era odioso tener la mirada de su, ahora proclamada, 'peor enemiga' perforándole el cuerpo. Cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo le exigían sacar su varita y deformarle el rostro y ponerle el cabello azul a la estúpida pretenciosa que tenía enfrente. Ya le mostraría, y vaya de qué manera, que Draco Malfoy era terreno prohibido. Era total y completamente suyo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante minutos que parecieron horas, percibiendo el tenso ambiente que se había generado. Buscaban la manera de destrozar a la mujer, a la enemiga, a la igual que tenían enfrente. Porque eran dos serpientes furiosas, dispuestas a pelear por una misma presa y no se dejarían amedrentar por la otra.

—Pequeña estúpida—el ácido le reventaba en la garganta mientras ella adquiría un tono lo suficientemente ecuánime como para afianzarse como la vencedora indiscutible—, estoy tan segura del _amor_ que me tiene Draco que no me importa que se desfogue contigo. Finalmente, para eso quiere a las golfas como tú y no para tomarlas enserio.

La mueca de odio se volvió a colocar fugazmente en el rostro de porcelana de la Greengrass, que parecía querer contraatacar. Se podía percibir el odio y la indignación manando por sus poros.

—Si estás tan segura…— mencionó con sorna, saboreando el dulce regusto de la revancha— Digo, si te amara realmente no me buscaría para _satisfacerlo._

¡Pujicama, suripanta, lumiasca, meretriz, ofrecida, regalada, golfa, zorra…Puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Cómo osaba siquiera mencionar a su dragón y asumir que podía tirárselo como si nada?

—Comprende de una vez, idiota, y más te vale que te quede claro—explotó, sintiendo la madera de la varita entre sus dedos mientras la apuntaba al rostro de porcelana frente a ella— Ése hombre no se toca.

—O ¿qué? — la mueca de Greengrass se contorsionó mientras elevaba su varita. No se dejaría amedrentar por nadie, y mucho menos por aquella mujer con cara de can mal follado.

—_Expelliarmus_— gritó la de cabellos cortos, y antes de que la otra pudiese reaccionar, su arma se encontraba a varios metros de ella. Estaba indefensa.

Intentó que su cara permaneciera inmutable, pero el miedo trasminaba sus ojos y demostraban un pánico que no había experimentado jamás. Por primera vez estaba aterrada de que la morena, esa loca celosa, peligrosa e inestable, perdiera el piso. Su dignidad era lo único que la hacía quedarse plantada frente a ella.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos donde el silencio y la tensión lo acapararon todo. Para Parkinson, no había nada más deleitable que ver ahí a su enemiga mortal indefensa, enteramente a su merced. La miró con soberbia antes de volver a abrir la boca, consagrándose como la vencedora de aquel encuentro y, por un breve instante, de la guerra.

—…O te puedes arrepentir— dijo con un tono tan dulce que no dejaba lugar a amenazas, para volver abruptamente a su hosquedad— No te atrevas a tocarlo, puta. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Todo estaba dicho. Draco Malfoy era _suyo_: su pareja, su amante y su propiedad. No dejaría que nadie lo tocara, porque como una buena serpiente, no tendría reparos en defenderlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Siempre.

* * *

**Notas de secretos**

Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído. Tomen en cuenta que esto no es más que un desplante de celos y de posesividad de Pansy y no constituye en forma alguna Bashing! a Astoria (yo la amo). Por favor, no toquen hombres ajenos y si los tocan, disfrútenlos xDDDD

**TIP PARA MEJORAR LA VIDA SEXUAL: **Dejar un comentario después de haber leído favorece el desempeño sexual. Así que, gente, saben qué hacer.


End file.
